Good Morning to You Too
by angie
Summary: Janeway returns from an away mission to find something out of sync


Good Morning to You Too

Disclaimer: u know who owns them, I'm just having fun!

Captain's Log. Stardate 49624.3

__

We came across an advanced race called the Dalmik. They are nice enough but insist on negotiating only with me. As the rest of the crew enjoyed a much-deserved shoreleave, I was needling Ambassador Zug out of Dilithium and other needed supplies. It took a week to wrap up the trade and all things considered, it was a successful mission.

Captain's Quarters

All I want to do is get out of these clothes and sleep for a week. But that never happens in the Delta Quadrant. _"Who the hell is waking me?"_ I try to focus, I don't see anyone but there is a hand on my shoulder. Then it happened – a loud crash from the other room. Ok, so I'm awake now and there's a little boy looking at me.

Kathryn Q, what's going on here?

Boy Mom!! It's me, Eddie

Kathryn looked at the boy with a death glare only to have it returned.

Kathryn OK…Eddie…what's going on in my living room?

Eddie Dad and Reggie are playing football with your coffee pot

Kathryn flew out the bedroom door in time to see her coffee pot sail across the room. Without thinking, she launched after it landing on the couch tightly clutching her lifesaver.

Girl Mom!! I was gonna catch it _*pouting_

Kathryn young lady, my coffee pot is NOT a toy trying not to get angry as Chakotay grins broadly.

Chakotay Regina, Eddie…go get ready for dinner

k, daddy they chorused and ran into their bedroom.

Chak Sorry about the noise, luv…did you sleep well?

Kath I definitely need a drink moving towards the replicator care to clue me in to what is going on here? Who are those children?

Chak I begged you not to work so hard but you won't listen. Now you don't even remember the children…our children

Kath All I did was go down to that planet, spend a week and get us a shitload of Dilithium. I returned. Went to bed and woke up to this little scene

Chak Kath…

Kath Now I'm not insane and I know just how to prove it

She went into her bedroom, grabbed her uniform and returned to the living room.

Kath Children

Regina and Eddie appeared looking like two angels, their dark eyes twinkling and Kathryn noticed that they had her red hair. With a slight scowl she took them for a walk while Chakotay keeled over laughing.

__

"I will seriously injure that man one day," thought Kathryn as she walked into the Mess Hall with a child clutching to each hand.

Neelix Hello Captain, Reg, Eddie

Regina Hey Nee…how 'bout a piece of your Leola Root pie

Eddie Yeah…and for me too. Also if you have any Leeoolaaa stew from this morning

With that they ran off to terrorize a group of Ensigns.

Kathryn muttered "repulsive" under her breath.

Neelix Excuse me, Captain?

Kathryn Uh…they eat a repulsive amount of food

Neelix They're sure growing like wild shrubs, Captain. I've never known anyone to enjoy Leola Root anything like those two _*positively beaming._

Kathryn Neelix, may I ask you something?

Neelix of course Captain…anything

Kathryn are those really my children? Chakotay didn't put you up to this?

Neelix no Captain, the Comander didn't put me up to anything. Regina and Edward are your children

Kathryn ok Neelix…just coffee

Neelix coming right up Captain

Everywhere they went, everyone seemed to know the children. Back in her quarters, Kathryn noticed for the first time that the place was bigger than usual. The dividing wall between hers and Chakotay's quarters was down creating a very large living area, kitchen and two bedrooms. She sent the children to bed and turned to see Chakotay emerge from the kitchen with a large plate of Pasta.

Chak did you have a nice time?

Kath I don't know, something's missing but I can't put my finger on it. They look like ours but…I don't know, maybe its just stress

Chak I'll make you a deal…you eat half of this pasta and I'll give you the most incredible massage you've ever had _*smiling lovingly._

Kath deal

Just as she began to relax into one of Chakotay's now-famous backrubs, Regina started to cry. Her maternal instincts flew into overdrive and she was across to the children's room in a nanosecond.

Kath shh…baby, it's only a dream…mommy's here

The child wrapped her little body around Kathryn's as her sobbing ebbed. Chakotay stood leaning on the doorframe thinking how great things had turned out in this hell-hole of a quadrant.

Reg stay with me_…*sniff*…_mommy…please burying her head deeper into Kathryn's chest.

Kath I'll take you to bed and you can sleep with daddy and me, ok

Reg I love you mommy she whispered as she fell peacefully asleep.

Kath I love you, my precious angel

Back in her own bed with her daughter and the man she loved dearly, Kathryn tried to think about life before her family and decided that she was the most content person in any darn quadrant. Two hours later, she awoke with a start to find her son staring at her. Kathryn whispered sleepily for him to get onto the bed. The bed was big but not for four people, and the children would not stop tossing. She looked over at Chakotay who was fast asleep. "How could he just sleep thru all this activity?" she wondered. When Eddie kneed her in the back she decided that it was couch-time. The children's beds were too small or she'd gladly sleep there. Grabbing a pillow and sheet she settled into the couch but couldn't get quite comfortable.

Kath so, its the floor if I ever want to sleep

Computer Captain, its 0700 hrs. Captain, its 0700 hrs

Kath reset clock, 24 hours

Groaning loudly, she opened her eyes. She was in bed – alone, and it was quiet. Venturing out of the bedroom, everything was where it should be. With a tired shake of her head she remarked "What a dream…whew!" and headed for a long, hot shower.

Getting dressed and going thru the morning rituals left her 15 minutes to get to the Bridge. On exiting her quarters, she met Chakotay who looked disgustingly well-rested and flashing those adorable dimples at her.

Chak morning…

Kath Commander. I trust that you've slept well

Chak like a baby…you?

Kath barely…so I tell you what…you get to do my work today and I get to go back to bed. Under the penalty of severe punishment, no-one is to disturb me

Chakotay looking totally concerned Kathryn, maybe you should go to sickbay

Kath nonsense…all I need is sleep

Chak understood, I'll take good care of the ship as he started towards the turbolift.

Kath oh, Chakotay she walked over placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly as she looked into his eyes you owe me an _incredible massage_…and FYI, we are not having children in the Delta Quadrant. With that, she walked away leaving a completely stunned Chakotay staring at her.

After a moment he bellowed What!

A good morning to you too, Commander said Kathryn as she stepped into her quarters.

we'll definitely talk later said Chakotay to the closed door and turned towards the lift. His earlier smile replaced by a deep frown and the Maquis equivalent of Janeway's _"death glare."_

Angie

1/19/01. 


End file.
